The Beach House Games
by shady stays gold
Summary: What happens when all of the Hunger Games characters take a vacation at the same beach? They'll get stung by jellyfish. They'll get caught in riptides. They'll make friends and enemies. They'll fall in love. Welcome to the Beach House Games.


**Okay. Right now, I'm having a TON of crazy good Hunger Games ideas, and this is one of them. It was inspired from a few beach house experiences of my own. This isn't a parody, but it's going to be pretty funny. **

**Another thing: I don't ship Everlark. Sorry to all of you, and if you've read my Camp Recovery, you know this (considering I made both Peeta and Gale gay... :/). So, there will be NO EVERLARK. NONE.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asks a whiny little voice from the backseat. "You told me that you'd turn on my Taylor Swift CD on when we had five minutes left." The little girl who the voice belongs to twists around in her seat. "You liar! We're already here!"

"Sorry, Rue," says Thresh gruffly from the front seat. "I forgot."

"Threshhhhhhh," Rue whines. "I wanted to listen to it!" She crosses her arms and slumps in her seat. In the passenger seat, Johanna, Thresh's best friend, checks her hair in the rear view mirror, smiling crookedly as she remembers when she was a whiny teenager like Rue.

"I bet you're gonna have a CD player in your room at the beach house," Johanna says to Rue encouragingly. "Then Thresh and I can play the Marshall Mathers LP as much as we want to." Thresh and Johanna laugh together as they park under the house. Yes, under the house.

"Why isn't there a garage?" asks Rue.

"Because-" Thresh starts.

"Because there isn't," Johanna says promptly. Thresh glares at her, but they start laughing again, they're not really mad. They're those kind of people that never really get mad at each other. They're just so alike.

"Because there might be a hurricane," says Thresh. "They want to make it easier to get in your car and get out of there." Rue nods and grabs her bag with her clothes in it.

"Oh, look, we're the first here!" Johanna says, popping the trunk of Thresh's minivan open. "Are we early?" She grabs Thresh's arm and looks at his wristwatch. "Nope. I guess they're late."

"Good," says Thresh, punching Johanna lightly on the shoulder. "Then we can eat all of Peeta's cookies and save none for them."

Laughing, the trio starts to carry their luggage up the stairs and into their beach house.

* * *

"We're here!" yells Prim happily, wiggling around under her seatbelt. "And Rue's already here! Can you bring in my stuff so I-"

"No way," says Katniss, her older sister, firmly, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "You carry your stuff, Little Duck." Prim fumes for a second, unbuckling her seatbelt as they pull into the driveway under the house.

"Look!" says Prim, looking up at the sky in rapture. "It's a seagull! A real seagull!" Katniss's friend, Gale, jumps out of the car, stretching and walking toward the trunk.

"No sh- No seriously," Gale says, almost cussing in front of Prim. Katniss glares at him and puts an arm around Prim protectively. Prim's eyes follow the seagull as it flies toward the house, right over them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yells Gale suddenly, hitting the dirt on the driveway. Katniss starts to tell him off, but then she starts laughing. She has to let go of Prim she's laughing so hard, in fact. Gale's dark brown hair is splattered with white goopy- seagull shit.

"You go in, Gale," Katniss snorts. "And get the bird crap off your hair." Gale slowly drags himself to his feet. Then she shakes a fist at the clear blue sky mockingly. While Katniss and Prim laugh, Gale walks up the stairs and into the beach house.

"Thresh," he moans. "I got dive-bombed."

"What?" Thresh's deep voice asks from a tidy little kitchen. His mouth sounds like it's full. Gale steps into the kitchen and sees Thresh, Johanna, and Rue all gathered around the kitchen island, which is covered in grocery bags and...

"You're eating Peeta's special peanut butter cookies... without me?" Gale asks. Johanna swallows and sets down her cookie. Rue starts to giggle as Thresh grabs another cookie and stuffs it in his mouth.

"We sure are!" Rue says happily. "That's what you all get for being late!"

"Go take a bath and then see what's left," says Johanna to Gale. When Gale leaves, she mutters under her breath, "You all can keep eating. I'm really full."

"Deserter!" calls Rue as Johanna walks off.

"Gale!" Johanna calls. "I'm coming to help you get the bird crap out of your hair!"

Thresh freezes with a cookie in his hand as Johanna walks toward the first floor bathroom. His stomach twists as he looks at Johanna, who's grinning and rubbing her hands together. He stares daggers at the bathroom door as he hears the moaning. He knows that Johanna and Gale are together and have been having sex.

He wishes he could say that he doesn't mind- but he does. She's his best friend, after all. He tries to pass it off as friendly instincts.

* * *

Gale rummages through the freezer until he finds a beer. He grabs it and sits down at the head of the long table everyone's sitting at. He raises his unopened bottle, grinning. "To us!"

"To us!" the voices echo back at him. The ones near Gale clink his bottle with theirs. Suddenly, another voice says, "To us." Gale looks over to the seat next to him and sees Johanna. _She looks so pretty with her hair short, _Gale secretly thinks. _And she must mean to us as in to me and her being together. _Gale leans toward Johanna. Everyone can tell they're going to kiss, and they're having pretty different reactions.

Finnick is grinning cockily at Gale like, _you get her, man. _Annie, his girlfriend, is the romantic type, and she's clasping her hands together and whispering about how they're perfect for each other. Delly, her best friend, is talking excitedly to Annie. Katniss is looking away like she can't stand public displays of affection. Both Rue and Prim are giggling as nervously as if Johanna and Gale were on the table having sex. Peeta is staring at Katniss meaningfully, but she's not taking the hint. Bethany, or rather known among her friends as Foxface, is looking at her lap like she feels shy. And Thresh-?

Just as Johanna and Gale are staring to use some tongue, he slides his uncapped beer across the table at the happy couple, hitting Gale hard on the elbow. Gale draws back from Johanna quickly and raises an eyebrow at Thresh.

"What the-"

"Yo, you forgot to clink bottles," says Thresh in a seemingly light tone, but it's clear that there's more than just that making him do that. Gale closes his mouth and clinks his beer on Thresh's.

"Happy?" Gale asks.

"Now, come on!" says Delly happily. "Don't fight! Peeta made some cookies!" Rue and Thresh look at each other and their faces break into unexpected grins.

"You didn't!" Peeta says in horror.

"Oh, yes, we did," says Rue, giggling. Thresh pulls her into a hug and ruffles her hair.

"Whoa, Prim, Rue," says Annie, checking the clock on the wall. "Time for you two to head to bed. It's pretty late."

"Fine," Prim says, rolling her eyes. "Let's go find a room, Rue!" The two of them scurry upstairs to find the best bedroom they can.

* * *

Later, Prim and Rue are lying in their cozy bunk bed in a snug, little yellow room. Katniss smiles at them both and shuts the door as she leaves. Little does she know, Rue is still awake.

"But I don't want to..." mutters Prim's voice.

"What is it, Prim?" asks Rue. Then she looks over at Prim, who is fast asleep, and remembers that Prim talks in her sleep. She grins, as she too falls asleep, to Prim muttering:

"Um. Er. I kind of, like..."

_This is going to be a long summer_, Rue thinks happily.

* * *

"It's so pretty out," Annie marvels, staring at Finnick. "The moon is full." She secretly hopes that Finnick will see just how romantic their walk on the beach is and kiss her.

"It sure is," says Finnick, tightening his grip on her hand.

Gale and Katniss are walking together, kicking sand at Johanna's legs and laughing together about some silly thing they did in middle school involving a rabbit and an archery practice. For once, Katniss is loosening up and actually acting like her age and not a tired old woman.

Johanna is walking with Thresh. "When we get back, I must have some of those awesome cookies," she insists. "You saved some for me, right... you didn't?" The frown on Thresh's face earlier is totally gone and he grins.

"Me and Rue saved two of them," he admits.

"Where are they?" asks Johanna, holding out her hand as if Thresh might have the cookies hidden in his shirt pocket. Thresh laughs and puts a casual arm around Johanna's shoulders.

"They're in the kitchen," he tells her. "You want to go back an-" There's a startling shrill scream behind them, and they spin around to see Katniss hopping up and down holding her left foot.

"DAMN CRAB BIT MY FOOT!" she yells, holding it tight like that might stop the bleeding or the pain.

"Someone get the flashlight!" Bethany calls.

"I've got it!" Delly calls, turning on her red light flashlight. Instantly, she screams as she sees all the crabs around them. "Let's go, let's go!" Instead, Gale bends down and turns over a crab.

"Ew!" Annie says, clutching Finnick as she realizes it was TWO crabs- fucking each other.

"I want to keep walking!" Johanna insists. "And I'm not stopping until I get to South Carolina!"

"Not quite that far, Jo," says Thresh, laughing. "How about Katniss goes back and we keep walking?"

"I want to keep going, too," says Bethany.

"Same here," says Finnick.

"I'll go back with Katniss," volunteers Gale, patting Katniss's shoulder. "I was going to go back, anyway."

"Pussy! Can't you handle a crab or a hundred?" Finnick asks jokingly.

"You better watch out..." jokes Gale as he walks toward the beach house, holding Katniss up as she exaggeratedly limps.

"Hey, Thresh?" Johanna asks Thresh quietly. "Do you ever get really jealous?" Thresh can't believe what she's saying. Is she implying that he might have feelings for her? Thresh doesn't know what to do, so he just shrugs.

"I kind of am jealous of Katniss," Johanna admits, watching Gale and Katniss walk into their beach house. "I mean, her and Gale are best friends, and I'm Gale's girlfriend."

_And you and I are best friends!_ Thresh nearly says. Instead he says, "Don't worry, I bet it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Thresh," says Johanna. Then she's tapped on the shoulder by a very pissed-off Bethany.

"We're going in," she tells them firmly. "There's a stingray in the water."

"Where?" shrieks Annie, practically leaping into Finnick's arms.

"In the water. I don't know where, Delly took the flashlight," says Bethany. Johanna sighs and walks out of the shallow water she was walking through. Then she realizes something horrible.

"Oh my fucking God!" she says. "I left my sweatshirt on the sand somewhere!" Thresh looks at her and sees that she's wearing the lowest halter he's ever seen.

"Let's just go!" says Finnick. "We'll find... oh, shit."

"What is it?" Johanna asks, sounding guilty, like she knows what he's about to say.

"Um... I think's been swept away," Finnick says. "It's high tide." Johanna groans. "So if we see it again, it'll be covered in crab babies and seaweed," he tells Johanna. "We better just leave."

They walk down the beach until they find their house. They walk down the walkway with their sandy feet. But when they get to the house, they find the door locked and the lights off. Finnick shrugs and knocks loudly on the door. "Let us in, Gale!" Finnick says.

Suddenly, he sees through the window on the door and pushes everyone away from the door. "Run, everyone, run!" he says, shoving them all down the walkway. Annie realizes what happened first and speeds down onto the beach, followed by the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" asks Johanna.

"Wrong house," says Finnick, looking embarrassed. They shove him around and laugh good-spiritedly. Then they find their house instantly when they see Gale, Delly, and Katniss standing in the doorway laughing at them.

"Oh shit, they say us," says Bethany, which makes the trio laugh harder.

"Do you need the map?" asks Gale. "I think I got one at the rental store."

"Do you need a map of my body so you can tell my boobs from my ass with even your blind eyes?" calls Johanna smoothly as they walk through the door. She runs to the kitchen and throws her arms around Peeta, who turning off the oven and setting down trays of peanut butter cookies.

"They're burning hot!" Peeta warns. Johanna grabs the hot tray and lets go immediately.

"Why didn't you warn me?" she says, grabbing a cookie and shoving it into her mouth. Peeta sighs.

Meanwhile, Bethany, Delly, and Katniss are discovering something terrifying...

"There's only three bathrooms in the whole house!"

* * *

**Okay, a few things... **

**ONE! Don't worry, you'll get some backstory in the next chapters.**

**TWO! The other characters will be in different beach houses.**

**THREE! PLEASE ANSWER THIS! What character's POV the next chapter? I couldn't decide so I wrote it in 3rd person, but I really want to know what character you want me to write in their POV. **

**FOUR! Reviews would be wonderful!**


End file.
